


I do. I do.

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Cas get married by mistake, just because Sam made a wrong translations from a priest's ceremony.





	I do. I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! This is another prompt for one shot from Tumblr!  
> This was requested by mercurialkitty.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“What the hell is he saying, Sammy, he is pointing at us, damnit!” yelled Dean , he and Cas were in front of a very upset and odd priest, they needed to get inside that temple and take an old letter with some old symbols that will help to defeat Chuck.

“He is asking for something like, he is asking if do you want to… eat pork.” Said Sammy, frowning with stressful expression on his face. That priest was yelling so loud.

“Ok ok, I do, I do want to eat pork yes yes.” Exclaimed Dean. And the priest stopped yelling. But he pointed Cas, waiting for his response too.

“You have to respond too, Cas.” Said Sam. Cas blinked confused…  
“I don’t think the translation is…”

“Come on Cas! Say yes!” exclaimed Dean, he felt exhausted.

“Ok… as you said… Then I do too.”

The priest smiled fondly, and Dean was very worried now, the guy left for one second and returned with a paper.

“Is this the letter?”asked Cas, Sam took it and readed it.

“No… is like a… I think is… oh… oh… then it wasn’t eat pork…”murmured the younger brother, but Cas and Dean weren’t listening, because the priest was giving them the old letter now.  
So Sam decided to talk about the first paper meaning later… he put it in his pocket and smiled mischievously.

When they arrived to the bunker Donnie was there waiting for that old paper, he locked himself into a room to study that thing, then Sam gave a deep breath, and looking at his brother and Cas, he encouraged himself to talk.

“Ok…” he started “I think I should talk now about this.” And he took the first paper that priest had given them. Cas and Dean readed the paper. Dean blinked… and CAS tilted his head.

“What does it means…? bonded by eternity…? Cas and me…? these are our names here… with this phrase written here… why are our names in the same line with bonded and by eternity…? What…? What this has to do with eating porks?” Dean was babbling, and he was about to lose it. His brother knew exactly what that limit was.

“It has nothing to do with eating porks… just if you buy a pork and invite everyone to your bonded for eternity party… that’s where the pork could have… a place… in all of… this…” finished Sam, swallowing awkwardly, because his brother was gazing at him with rage in his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean asked. Castiel took the paper in his hands. 

Sam knew he didn’t have to laugh, but he wanted to.

“We are married Dean.”announced Cas with such a ceremonious tone in his voice, that Sam couldn’t handle it anymore, and he let his laughter be free.

“We are not married Cas, and you stop laughing!”Dean shouted to his brother.

“This document says we are.”repeated Cas. He was very serious.  
Dean blinked again, and he was starting to blush, “Look, I never… I thought we were…” his mouth was dry, “Are we?”he asked confused.

“Sorry guys… my mistake, maybe we can revert this ..” said Sam.  
“Not. We can’t. Is an old ceremony, and that priest was an “eye speaker”. Affirmed Cas.

“Ok .. what the fuck is an “eye speaker”?” wanted to know Dean trying to calm down, but his knees were shaking. He was married… with CAS… he tried to shut that little voice in his head that was saying he should accept it and “enjoy it”.

“If you finish to read this document, is a person that can read people’s hearts… so he saw we…” Cas didn’t finish. He just let his mouth open, and looked at Dean shyly. Dean understood right away, and just remained fixing his eyes with the angel. Damn… yes… he saw the profound bond between them.

“Ooook!” exclaimed Sam, “I think every cloud has a silver lining... This is time for me to let both of you, having the talk. My work is done here.”

“I really hate you right now, Sam.” Said Dean, still looking into Castiel’s blue eyes.

“I know you do. Bye.”and the younger brother disappeared just on time.

“So he saw... Something.” Murmured Dean, now dropping his eyes to the angel's so delicious lips. Castiel noticed and he decided to approach the hunter. Dean was breathing heavily.

“What’s that something, Dean?” Castiel asked. Now they were just inches from each other.

“I don’t know... What do you think it is?”Dean felt the conversation was purely questions with known asnwers.

“I think we both know by now... You don’t have to be an eye speaker to see it.” Assured Castiel.

“I guess... We don’t... Have to be...” but now the angel was kissing him very softly and sweet. Dean moaned and grabbed his angel's shoulder with heated passion. Those lips were heaven on Earth. Castiel took him by the hips and kissed him deeply. Dean moaned again. They stopped just to look at each other eyes.

“Bonded by eternity... I think we already knew it Cas.” Whispered Dean in Castiel’s lips. Cas chuckled, and kissed him again.


End file.
